farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think
(US); (UK) | Production =10221 | Writer =David Kemper | Director =Andrew Prowse and Tony Tilse | Guests =Wayne Pygram (Scorpius), Felicity Price (Princess Katralla), Bianca Chiminello (Jenavian Charto), Matt Day (Counsellor Elkar Tyno), Tina Bursill (Empress Novia), Felix Williamson (Prince Clavor), Aaron Cash (Dregon), Thomas Holesgrove (Cargn), Francesca Buller (ro-NA), Jonathan Hardy (Kahaynu) | Episode list = | Prev =Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss | Next =Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton }} With Scorpius waiting in the wings, Crichton must make an unfathomable choice if he hopes to survive. Synopsis As John Crichton is about to be dissolved by the assassins, Jenavian saves him, downing all the guards. She tells him that she's a Disruptor, of the Peacekeeper Special Directorate, and asks Crichton which branch he is from. Crichton plays along, saying that he didn't know he'd be getting backup. She says that she is to stay close to Clavor, and if he assumes the throne she will kill him. She says that she will kill Crichton if he wavers and jeopardizes the mission. Crichton confronts Clavor and after punching him says that he is not happy that he was nearly killed and wants off this planet. Jena is behind a silkscreen and ro-NA enters. Crichton says that he wants Scorpius off his back, Katralla to be able to marry who she wants, and he can be king. He warns Clavor not to try to kill him again and when he leaves Clavor orders ro-NA to get his mother. Crichton is telling Tyno what happened with D'Argo backing him up, but Chiana is skeptical and Tyno says he can find no evidence. He believes Crichton, though, and will upgrade security, but he can't accuse Clavor without proof because the royal family abhors violence. Katralla enters and slaps Crichton, then takes him to a room where she tells him he made a fool out of her. She knows Clavor poisoned her DNA, but doesn't believe that he'd kill anyone. The Empress now considers Crichton unstable and wants more tests on him. Katralla refuses to believe him, accusing him of lying, and if so, she can't marry him. On Moya, smoke has infiltrated her and Zhaan goes to see what it is. A being comes out of it proclaiming himself to be Kahaynu, who gave Moya a soul. He says that Moya is well and gave birth, but to a gunship. He says that he created these ships as beings of peace, but Moya's offspring can dispense carnage. He is here to decommission Moya and end her existence. Aeryn and Chiana are outside the palace with Chiana trying to convince Aeryn that she needs to tell Crichton how she feels. Dregon approaches and offers himself as a diversion, wanting her to go to the Barren Lands with him. Aeryn refuses point blank, saying she doesn't like him. Meanwhile, Katralla still refuses to believe Crichton when a floating robot comes into the room. The door is locked and the machine releases gas into the room. ro-NA enters to lead Crichton and Katralla away before they fall unconscious. Katralla apologizes for doubting Crichton; she will marry him. Rygel is talking to Empress Novia, but she is refusing to let Crichton leave the planet and continues to deny Clavor's involvement. Rygel suggests that she stash Crichton somewhere and she says that ro-NA has a ship full of gifts in orbit that they can use. Rygel suggests that they tell no one, not even Moya's crew, to throw the assailants off the scent so they become careless. Rygel asks Novia if she trusts ro-NA and she says that ro-NA will not betray them. ro-NA receives money from Scorpius as a down payment for her work, with the rest to come on the completion of her mission. Scorpius wants no witnesses left behind. On the transport, ro-NA gives Crichton the tracking device that Scorpius gave her to stop anyone knowing where they are going and although reluctant, he uses it. Moya is shutting down her systems in sequence, but Zhaan tries to stop her, telling Kahaynu that all life cherishes life. She is not convinced that Moya is doing this willingly so Kahaynu says he will let her do the convincing. Moya speaks, saying that she's fulfilled and will go willingly in peace, making Zhaan extremely upset. Ka D'Argo has a go at Rygel for not saying Crichton was leaving, while Tyno says that the transport disappeared and no signal has been received. D'Argo thinks it's Scorpius, while Aeryn says the Scarran so Chiana goes to speak with the latter. Crichton wonders why ro-NA's ship is so far away from the others and Crichton and ro-NA discuss possessions because she claims to have none. Meanwhile, Katralla and Jena are both in the ladies' room and start slagging each other off before Aeryn comes in and grabs them both up against the mirror, warning them what will happen if anything happens to Crichton. Clavor tells Cargn what Crichton did to him, but neither of them gassed him. Chiana enters the room and Cargn tells her to leave. She tries to tell them that the Nebari will get retribution if anything happens to Crichton. She leaves and Cargn realizes that they don't know where Crichton is either. Crichton, ro-NA, and the guards board her ship when the guards are shot. A gun is put to Crichton's head by Lieutenant Braca, who tells ro-NA to notify Scorpius. The transport is cut loose and ro-NA wants payment. Scorpius appears as an image and congratulates Crichton. When ro-NA asks for payment, Scorpius tells Braca to give her something special. Scorpius tells Crichton that D'Argo just visited him and doesn't seem to know where he is. Crichton asks what he wants and Scorpius says that the wormhole technology in his brain makes him unique in the galaxy and unique is always valuable. Crichton starts acting mad, knowing that Braca won't shoot him, but tries to get him to. Crichton starts punching controls and Braca can't control him. Crichton has engaged weapons and auto-defenses will fire if they don't identify themselves. When they don't comply, the defenses fire and as Braca tries to get control, ro-NA attacks him and ends up getting electrocuted. Braca calls Crichton insane and leaves the ship with the only spacesuit and helmet. Comms are down, when Crichton suddenly hears Scorpius' voice telling him to focus and that he must survive. Crichton picks up a gun and as the pod is destroyed Crichton jumps out into open space, using the force of the gunfire to carry him over to the pod. Zhaan summons Kahaynu and asks him to build Pilot a new ship so that he does not perish as well. Kahaynu refuses and tells her to say goodbye. Crichton is lying on a table with breathing apparatus on his face. D'Argo says that he's spoken with the Empress and she won't do anything. She's put everyone on notice. Crichton asks what he can do and D'Argo says either run away or stay here, he'll back Crichton whatever he chooses. Aeryn enters and D'Argo leaves them alone. She says that she's proud of Crichton for being the John she always knew – fighting, resisting, never giving up. Crichton asks if she's stopped Scorpius chasing him or convinced the Empress not to make him marry the princess. She says that's no reason to get married. Crichton says that eighty cycles isn't that long if it will stop Clavor taking the throne and save lives. He says that he's tired and asks what he's supposed to do when there's no fight left. Aeryn says that he runs away and he asks "with you?" She says with all of them, together, but at her response he just lies down on the bed. She says that he can't quit, but he says he just can't go on. Aeryn asks if he's no longer the Crichton she knew, but he doesn't answer and she leaves. She goes to Dregon and asks him to explore the Barren Lands if he thinks he can keep up. Crichton is left on the bed, all alone. Pilot tells Zhaan that Moya has slipped from consciousness and he will soon follow. He tells Zhaan not to feel sad – his life was good and Moya was right, they are fulfilled. Zhaan says it's been a pleasure and Pilot says he's ready now, he's seen the stars. Crichton is in the hall for the wedding, and Scorpius tells him that he's making a mistake. Crichton tells him that his one request for a wedding present was that Scorpius be banned from the planet, forever, and they said yes. The ceremony takes place, with everyone but Aeryn in attendance. When it's over, Crichton asks D'Argo where Aeryn was, but D'Argo says to forget about her. Crichton gives Chiana recordings for Pilot, Zhaan, and Aeryn, and Chiana hugs him and says she loves him. Katralla is turned into a statue and Tyno says that it's calibrated only for Sebaceans, so to endure the pain and rule wisely. D'Argo says he has good and bad news. The bad: He is married and must endure eighty cycles as a statue on a strange world. The good: He and Chiana are having fantastic sex! He and Crichton laugh as Crichton is turned into a statue... Memorable quotes :Aeryn: I'm very proud of you. :John: Really. :Aeryn: Yes. :John: Why? :Aeryn: For being Crichton. The Crichton I always knew. :John: Yep, getting my ass kicked all over the universe. :Aeryn: Putting yourself into a position to get your ass kicked, fighting, resisting, never giving up. :Pilot: I... am... ready now. I... have seen... the stars. :D'Argo: Well, now I can only speak truth, and that comes as good and bad news. :John: All right, give me the bad news first. :D'Argo: The bad news is that you're married, and you must endure as a statue for eighty cycles in a strange world. :John: What's the good news? :D'Argo: Chiana and I are having fantastic sex. Background information * Andrew Prowse referred to this trilogy as a "pretty ambitious little episode" in a joking manner. He went on to note that Crichton's scene in the Jakench cockpit was one of his favorites from the show. ( ) * The reference to the 1962 T-bird was an ad lib by Ben Browder and refers to a college friend who owned one of the classic cars. ( ) * The original edit of the two-parter would have removed the wedding sequence to fit into the required time. ( ) * Originally, Dave Elsey was to play ro-NA. The demands of his work prevented this, however, and Francesca Buller gained her second role on the show. ( ) * Buller's inspiration for ro-NA's voice came from an old BBC record she had of the story The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle. ( ) * Jonathan Hardy, Rygel's voice actor, gave the character of Kahaynu a Welsh accent after seeing the costume. ( ) * The concept that the Builders were formed from steam harkens back to the original idea for the Peacekeepers in that they were going to be "Steamtroopers", soldiers made from steam. ( ) * Tony Tilse feels that the appearance of Kahaynu's face in the steam is a homage to Imhotep's face appearing in the sand in the 1999 version of . ( ) * John's brief foray into the vacuum of space flies in the face of general convention suggesting that this means instant death (see "Dream a Little Dream"). This is in fact scientifically accurate as a human being can survive for over a minute in a vacuum. http://imagine.gsfc.nasa.gov/docs/ask_astro/answers/970603.html * David Kemper was not content with simply removing Crichton from the mix and focusing on him for the middle hour of the trilogy. Rockne S. O'Bannon recalled, "The second hour, when it was first conceived, was far more cobbled together and was treading water to keep place. It was Crichton on board the ship, and it was far more a 'bottle show.' It wasn't intended to be, but it was taking on some of those aspects, just because of the way that scenes could be added. But David is very good at saying 'that kinda works' but keep working at it to make it good." ( ) * Buller was pleased with how the rewrite affected her character saying, "ro-NA was just a small character that was needed. It was lovely because I worked with David Franklin, and it was great, because I had a go at a stunt that was really good. The moment in the ship when everything was exploding was really amazing. It was brilliant to be on a set where if you go the wrong way you're going to be in trouble! It's like a dance... everybody knows exactly where they're going." ( ) * O'Bannon was pleased with the introduction of the Builders saying, "The notion that ''Moya is a living being but has her origins in past generations as a physical ship, a welded bolted ship that was somehow imbued with life -- with a spirit -- is to me really rather mythic. It could be left as just that. But the blessing of having a show that's on more than one year is you can explore those notions. The Builders are folks that we wanted to get into the show for some time." ( ) * While captured by Braca on ro-NA's ship Crichton acts out the self-hostage scene from ''Blazzing Saddles and the scene from Aliens with the character Hudson wigging out. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana Guest stars * Matt Day as Counsellor Elkar Tyno * Felicity Price as Princess Katralla * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius * Jonathan Hardy as Kahaynu * Francesca Buller as ro-NA * Tina Bursill as Empress Novia * Felix Williamson as Prince Clavor * David Franklin as Braca Guest cast * Thomas Holesgrove as Cargn * Bianca Chiminello as Jenavian Charto * Aaron Cash as Dregon * Jennifer Fischer as PK Nurse Puppeteers * Tim Mieville * Sean Masterson * Fiona Gentle * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot * Nicholas McKay as Cargn References 5-star hotel; Ace Ventura, Pet Detective; Apocalypse Now; backhoe; Barren Lands; Blazing Saddles; Bobbit, John Wayne; Breakaway Colonies; Builder; command carrier; comms; coolant rod; cycle; Disruptor; Dominar; Empress; frell; gunship; hamman; hezmana; Human; Jedi Training Droid; Jakench; Kenobi, Obi-Wan; King; Leviathan; Lieutenant; maintenance bay; marauder; microt; mind cleanse; Moya; Nebari; Paladin; Parker, Charlie; Peacekeeper; Peacekeeper Special Directorate; Pelkrino; Prince; Prince Valiant; Princess; Regent; Scarran; Sebacean; Solo, Han; Star Wars; Talyn; Thunderbird; toaster; tralk; transmutation process; transport pod; transsequence ident wafer; VCR; Vienna Boys Choir; warranty; wormhole technology External link * Category:Season 2 episodes